This project examines patients? and health professionals? understanding of the relationships between race, ethnicity and genetics. The project utilizes three broad approaches to address these issues: (1) development of a scale to assess individual?s understanding of race, ethnicity and genetics; and (2) qualitative and quantitative data collection to understand the current beliefs, use and knowledge of the relationships between race, ethnicity, ancestry, identity and genetics; and (3) development of a theoretical framework for science policy and medical education on race, ethnicity, ancestry and genetics. [unreadable] [unreadable] One branch of this study will develop a scale entitled ?the Human Genetic Variation Knowledge and Beliefs Scale? (HGVB) to measure physicians? knowledge of human genetic variation, beliefs about biologic and genetic differences based upon their patients? race and ethnicity and the use of these constructs in clinical decision making. [unreadable] The second branch of this project focuses on the collection of empirical data on patients? and health professionals? understanding and use of race, ethnicity and ancestral origins in health care settings.